The Essence Of Fate
by ELi124
Summary: Naruto after being abused by the village hidden in the leaves' civilian population is scarred. Watch as he builds a life for himself with the help of two legendary fighters and leaders. Madara Uchiha and Sosuke Aizen along with his fellow aspiring ninja, With the power of the Hogyoku and the Uchiha's dojutsu watch him become the legend he was always meant to become.
1. A hero's wounds

"Minato" Kushina began a soft solemn tone entering her usually cheery and bright voice. It was over for them she knew being impaled by a tailed beast was not a wound many could survive even an Uzumaki such as herself would have trouble.

"Yes, dear w-what is it?" He asked, tilting his head to get a better look at his wife. The reaper hovered above him allowing the moment to continue until it took Minato into it's stomach for all eternity .

"I-I love you, I love our son." She continued, tears breaking out of her eyes "I don't want to leave him a-all alone Minato it's not fair." She whispered to him closing her eyes as he took her hand in his .

"Don't worry so much honey, he's our son he's got everything he needs to be successful." Minato said, trying to assure her that there was nothing to worry about. But even he knew it would be tough much more than just anybody can take.

He would be a pariah.

In his own village he would be hated by the people he protected because of his decision...but maybe one day with hard work and some determination things will get better for little Naruto .

'Yeah...i guess you're right huh?" She said slowly her tone hushing even more.

"Mmhmm." Minato hummed smiling at her and taking her in his arms, his soul slowly leaving that plane of existence.

XxearlierxX

Minato's clone worked fast setting up the altar where the sealing would take place while the original kept his guest party crasher busy. Who would've guessed that his luck would have it so Madara freaking Uchiha showed up to nab the Kyuubi on the day of his son's birth.

Of course he wasn't the Fourth Hokage just in name, he had worked for the power he had and just because a legend appeared didn't mean he'd let him take down his son's future home Konohagakure The Village Hidden Within The Leaves.

Using the Flying Raijin technique Minato went to get Naruto for the sealing to begin...and get chewed out by his wife for coming up with a plan like this.

In a flash he appeared in the safe house neatly avoiding a fist aimed to cave his skull in."Now now Kushin-" he began only to be forced to avoid another punch .-

"Don't you now now Kushina me!" She raged swinging at him wildly although a bit slower than usual. the releasing of the nine tails and pregnancy had done a number on her and Minato's hand.

"i have no choice the village will be destroyed if we don't stop him !" Minato pleaded ducking over another punch and hopping to avoid a leg sweep.

" forget the village what about our family what about our future " Kushina returned a bit of sadness etching its way into her voice .

"honey, I made a commitment to the village to protect it at all costs " Minato said pointing to the headband he wore proudly.

"the orphanage has plenty of young kids that haven't developed chakra coils!" she fired back heatedly.

"Kushina...you know as well as I that only someone with a naturally strong body and undeveloped chakra coils can ever hope to contain a beast that powerful" he said seriously .

Kushina grimaced she knew he was right but her baby a jinchuuriki ? she didn't want that life for him the sadness the solitude it was too much for a growing kid . she didn't want that for Naruto her precious little Naruto.

"fine" she finally settled latching onto him with Naruto in her hands. "but i'm coming with you" she said crossing her arms.

Minato's face began to lace with worry "it's way too dangerous out there Kushina if you get hurt anymore there'll be no coming back." he said unsure of his wife's decision, after all if she died what would Naruto have?

"i'm coming and that's final!" she said a demonic aura beginning to resonate off her-her hair coming up writhing violently .

"y-yes dear" Minato said activating the seal and teleporting them back to the location of the altar .

putting his arms out Minato let Kushina put baby Naruto in his hands , taking him and putting him on the altar before poofing away.

Xxwith the real MinatoxX

it was a struggle of two giant will's one as old as time, the other just beginning Minato could barely keep up with Madara, the man had lived for ages how he was alive he didn't know but the red armor and black undersuit was quite the indicator that this was the real Madara.

their battle raged on Minato teleporting around the clearing they had made and slashing at Madara to keep him from using anything wide scale but even then with the power that the man had unlocked anything that he himself could throw at him would be useless.

He needed Gamabunta.

Teleporting back Minato bit his thumb and slammed it on the ground an array of seals covering the ground before a large plume of smoke erupted the toad boss clad in an open blue haori with white lining and two symbols on the upper chest region, around his waist rested a tightly tied obi sash.

'I can at least lead the fox to the altar if I distract it with Gamabunta' Minato thought a plan slowly beginning to form .

"Gamabunta give me a bit of time to so I can prepare something to get the fox , and please…keep the ride semi-manageable" Minato pleaded.

"You're asking for a lot here Minato especially against something like the nine tails " Gamabunta said in an annoyed tone

" I know but I need your help on this one it's life or death in case you haven't noticed" Minato said placing his hands in the ram seal.

" you owe me one" the summon said gruffly .

"I don't know if i'll be around to repay you this time" Minato said seriously.

Gamabunta didn't respond choosing instead to occupy his time with taking care of the ninetails. The beast charged at Gamabunta swiping its claw down as Madara jumped onto the head of the beast as though it was a mere summon.

"Go nine tails eviscerate them and leave nothing but dust~" Madara moving his hand in a swiping motion the beast mimicking his actions forcing Gamabunta to block with his blade drawing it in quick succession.

Gamabunta slid back clearing out part of konoha's forest, as he did so Minato struggled collecting chakra because he also had to keep himself somewhat stable.

Minato quickly began to go into handsigns one after another in quick succession reaching levels that rivaled Sarutobi Hiruzen himself. Before jumping off of Gamabunta down to the altar .

Minato continued to go through handsigns on his way down, before he landed next to Kushina concentration plain as the danger that they were in. Madara grinned seeing the two of them together as a chance to end two SSS rank ninja at the same time severely weakening konoha in the process.

Madara pulled his arm back and extended one finger before hurling his hand forward the ninetails copying the movement, which in turn sent a massive claw heading right for Minato.

Minato seeing the danger hurried landing on the last seal, feeling the massive drain on his chakra. Soon the shinigami revealed itself to them garbed in a white kimono , with a knife in it's mouth .

"Shinigami-sama in return for my soul won't you seal the nine tails into me and my newborn son...Naruto" minato pleaded a tone of utmost respect replacing his strained voice.

The shinigami looked upon the event even as the nine tails hurdled its appendage at minato, before it looked down to Naruto born from two world renowned Shinobi and with the power of the ninetails assisting him well he was sure he would make a name for himself .

The shinigami looked down to minato and nodded activating its power it held minato's soul in one hand and slowly began reaching for the nine tails.

Up on the beast Madara's eyes began to widen as the shinigami itself froze him in place , the hand of the shinigami made it's way too him and the nine tails and soon he would be sealed away along with this thing !

XbattlexfieldX

Aizen had never been confused in his life he was always a step ahead but when a boy he had looked after and cultivated to be the ultimate test for him it was all planned out step by step no margin for error, well at least at first.

When he went to hueco mundo some...complications arose he fought against ulquiorra in the canopy and it turned out far different than he had planned whatever he turned into it was a being of unimaginable power to take out a state unreached by every other espada as though it was child's play.

But even then the level he had reached would've trampled that. No no the real trouble came from the aspect he believed he didn't have to worry about , his zanpakuto zangetsu it allowed the user unmatched power in return for sacrificing everything they're powers and almost their lives.

Ichigo's sacrificial move he believed would've wiped him out completely nothing but dust, but he was wrong the final Getsuga tenshou has a set path the moment the user raises its arm so what does it do? It takes space it'll take up and distorts the space where the wave of destruction will go so as to avoid it totally cutting through the fabric of that plane.

Now if it were a wave attack like Ichigo's regular Getsuga and hollowfied Getsuga Aizen would have been destroyed but it was an instantaneous wave which to Aizen was a life saver.

Aizen just so happened to be in the path of it hmmm wonder why. But that's neither here nor there Aizen was flung just before the attack split him in half instead a bit of the attack was absorbed by the hogyoku dimming it a good amount a black and red swirl forming in it's usually clear features turning a clouded red and black.

Unknown to Aizen a small skull showed itself in the hogyoku just a flicker an after image almost but it was there nonetheless.

And now the super genius returned to his non fully hollowfied form was hurdling through a tunnel made out of who knows what .

That is… before he found himself about to drop on a large beast with nine tails the size of a small town… this was going to be interesting he mused.

Feeling himself being pulled Aizen turned to see the beast and a dark haired man being pulled along with him.

'Interesting indeed' Aizen thought as his surroundings changed once again, finding himself in a sewer with a large cage and very dim lighting.

Aizen walked to the cage only to take a step to the side dodging a claw that aimed to pierce him. Aizen analysed the beast and smiled slightly stepping into the cage.

"Hello construct~" Aizen said a smirk forming on his face such an immense energy free for the taking...how fun.

Aizen took out the hogyoku and stepped forward slowly side stepping any attempt the beast made to attack him it was almost pathetic how slow the beast moved.

Aizen approached the beast and soon stuck out his arm placing the hogyoku on its chest, watching as it dematerialized and began to turn into streams of orange energy flowing into the hogyoku making the clouded orb completely red a crimson color that shown brightly in the dim room.

Moments later a voice rang through the room "SHIT" Madara fumed punching the floor causing spider web cracks to form. It took a minute for him to calm down.

"Damn him " Madara began his plan already reforming in his mind how if the container died would he go with him , or would he be released ? he would have to establish that first though there aren't many ways to test aside from looking at the seal.

"Someone else met the same unfortunate fate as me?" Madara heard, he snapped his head towards the source to find a man in white robes with purple lining and long brown hair that reached all the way down to his shoulder blades.

Madara turned to face the man his arms crossed over his chest he looked over him eyes falling to the orb that rested in the man's hand. Madara looked him over one more time before he spoke "and who are you ?" he asked in a gruff tone.

"usually , one gives their name before they ask another's" Aizen responded a small smirk forming on his face.

"Usually one does not question their superiors" Madara responded heatedly.

Aizen smiled " yes, which is why i'm wondering , who it is you think you're talking to ?"

"An ant" Madara said a smirk forming on his features as well.

"Glad you can state your position" Aizen said his smirk still in place.,

It wasn't long before the tension increased to such an amount that the two spearheads clashed.

X8 years laterX

Naruto a boy who was brutally beaten constantly over and over driven to the edge of insanity and back time and time again, all because of beast that had ceased to exist for 8 years.

'Demon' 'monster' 'devil' some of the many names they taunted and tormented him with . he was left alone during the day receiving only glares and whispers of hatred.

Villagers that blamed their losses on him all of them believed him to be the demon in disguise and that only fermented itself when they slit his throat and he lived after words.

...they got creative in their attempts to end him.

They kidnapped him tied him to a wheel and took their turns throwing kunai at him they hit him with them everywhere even to go so far as to attempt to castrate him if not for what was inside him and his genetics he would never have grown back what he'd lost.

They cut his ears off, gouged his eyes out cut off his tongue all in one sitting while carving in the words demon and monster even one person to go so far as to carve out the number nine just above his heart.

But even then Naruto refused to be broken his will far outclassed all that tried to impede him and he would continue to go down the path that he believed was right.

Naruto had grown quite the pain tolerance though nothing would ever truly hurt again after what they had done to him...nothing.

Naruto didn't keep smiling though, his childhood innocence was gone now forever to be remembered by a select few who were there to experience it with him.

ji-ji , the Ichiraku',Aizen, and Madara not that he knew about them, and Shikamaru and Choji. They had watched it all through his eyes felt what he felt experienced what he experienced, they were there watching.

It had been a while until Aizen and Madara to patch things up after their fights it took seeing and feeling something neither of them had experienced to set their eyes on one goal and one goal only.

Xflash backX

A loud cling sounded out in the seal of one Naruto Uzumaki followed by multiple others the sound of metal grinding against metal filling the air, and a shower of sparks filling the eyes of all who witnessed the battle of titans.

They were somewhat evenly matched both of them had yet to reveal their trump cards , by the looks of it the battle could've gone on forever until both of them suddenly dropped to their knees.

A vision filling their eyes and senses overriding their own .

The world was spinning . around and around Naruto thought to himself a childish humor filling his thoughts a couple of the villagers finally talked to him today they were really nice.

They asked him if he wanted to play a game he being who he was responded yes and strode off with them none the wiser, they said it was a game called whirligoround it was when one of them got up on a wheel and were spun around while others cheered them on.

Naruto was hesitant at first afraid of getting dizzy at least he was until one the villagers said they would show him he got on the wheel and instantly started laughing all of the villagers there joining in.

And soon Naruto began laughing too all worries dashed away and only a child like glee remained. after the first villager was done they asked him if he wanted to give it a go telling him that they didn't usually let newcomers get on the wheel the first day but they'd make an exception for him.

Naruto was thrilled.

He hopped up on the wheel letting them strap him in and was quickly spun around, it was not like he thought it would be everything felt like it was going so fast and it made him queasy so he asked them if he could get off.

He received only snicker as a response.

A dread filled his stomach as he realised what was going on, this was no least not for him.

The villagers all pulled out bladed weapons, some of them kunai some serrated kitchen knives banged up against another blade to get the desired effect.

They tore into him cutting at his arms his legs his chest his throat, carving in words that would later become scars , scars that would never go away and remind him of this day far further into the future .

Naruto's screams ripped through the air , Madara and Aizen's roars of pain echoed in the sewer that night and continued on for the days Naruto was strapped to that wheel getting ripped open and apart countless times.

It had been months until Sarutobi's search had turned up anything about Naruto, but by the time he had found him three minds had already changed never to be the same or whole again.

A light entered the darkness and he heard voices, gasps, shrieks of terror the whole nine yards. By now the floor had been covered with his blood coating it like paint.

He heard sloshing sounds as people moved through the crimson liquid and he suddenly felt hands on him he numbly fell limp to imitate unconsciousness . he heard a whimper.

A sound that was full of despair and fear, fear of failure, fear of hate. All of those things and more were exactly what Sarutobi was feeling at this moment.

"Naruto…" a shuddering voice called out taking him up in arms. The warmth of kind human contact had been lost on him for the last couple of weeks warmth was scarce in the cold room they kept him in. this felt like a godsend to him .

"I'm so sorry" he began tears leaking onto Naruto "so so sorry" he continued bringing him closer to his chest.

Naruto had received no nourishment in the last month but even then he tried to reach out to his jiji a hoarse voice crawling from the depths of his throat.

"I-its...i-its ok ji...ji i-it wasn't y-your fault." he tried to say, even now battered but not broken he tried to comfort his surrogate grandfather.

More tears were his response.

"Let's go Naruto, let's go home"

In the mindscape Aizen and Madara slowly began to rise shudders running throughout their bodies. The two of their eyes met and an understanding set in both of them exchanged nods before sitting down to rest they had gotten little to no sleep along with Naruto.

It was time to rest.

Xflashback endX

After that event Naruto had stayed with Sarutobi he was nursed back to health within the confines of Sarutobi clan home he met konohamaru the hokage's grandson though they didn't get along too well because Naruto didn't respect him just because he was the hokage's grandson.

Naruto had recovered physically but mentally he had drawn in, anybody he didn't know well he treated distantly , he didn't treat them with disrespect mind you but he wasn't open to them. Not like before.

"Naruto " Sarutobi called out knocking on his guests door. It was a moment before Naruto opened the door hugging his jiji and saying" good morning jiji" to him.

Sarutobi couldn't help but smile down and ruffle the boy's hair. "Are you ready Naruto? Today's the day you get to set out on your new adventure!" Hiruzen continued a proud tone in his voice.

" I can't wait to finally become a ninja !" Naruto exclaimed looking up at the third hokage a mentor that was always present throughout his life.

"good " Sarutobi said before stepping back and giving Naruto a once over, he had said that Naruto was free to pick out whatever he wanted from the clans storage and he had to say he picked he did not expect him to pick anything so fancy.

Naruto dressed himself in black leather pants held up by two black leather buckles just above his waist the ends of the pants were tucked into a pair of black calf high boots also strapped on by two black belts on both legs. For his shirt he wore a white dress shirt accompanied by a black vest with a red handkerchief and a red and black striped bowtie.

Overall he looked like was going out ballroom dancing and not a ninja academy. But Sarutobi knew better than to judge immediately he looked over again noticing the little spaces in every joint allowing free movement the clothes weren't tight around areas that needed to move but they weren't baggy so you wouldn't hear him as he walked.

"Well what do you think jiji ?" Naruto asked brushing off his vest and looking up to him.

"Well if I didn't know any better i'd say you were off to impress a girl" Sarutobi responded with a sly smirk.

A blush immediately lit up across Naruto's cheeks his nature wasn't completely lost on him , he refused completely in a stutter "n-no no no n-not at all jiji i-i was just trying to look more sophisticated" Naruto said trying to justify his attire.

"Of course you are" Hiruzen responded his smirk never leaving his face.

Naruto sighed , he wasn't going to be able to dissuade his jiji's thoughts so he reluctantly followed his jiji down the streets of konoha. Many people turned their heads eyes widening at the change in Naruto he hadn't been seen at all since that day a few months ago and now he seemed completely different.

He was icy, he walked with a grace that he hadn't had before and instead of bumbling around pointlessly he walked with purpose a goal set in mind to get from point a to point b.

Jiji instantly noticed the change and if it was possible frowned and smiled at the same time, while he was glad Naruto had gotten more serious and more focused on what he needed to do he was sad that it had happened the way it did.

Naruto seemed to notice his feeling and sent a quick smile up to him before refocusing to the task at hand. This was all that he needed and quickly dashed away those thoughts that was in the past for now he would help Naruto reach his future.

When they arrived Hiruzen got on one knee and gave Naruto his lunch for the day."when you get home we'll start your training we can't let everybody get ahead right off the bat now can we?" he asked with a smile.

Naruto returned the smile a light entering his eyes at the thought of training with his jiji. "Of course not i'm going to become the strongest after all!" Naruto returned giving a smooth thumbs up.

Popping the lunch into the seal his jiji gave him Naruto turned and walked into the academy his face freezing over once again.

When he entered the room he just realized he was late not by much but just enough that everyone else had arrived and thus all eyes were on him some widening some seemed uncaring but most were surprised by his appearance.

Shikamaru and Choji instantly paled , something wasn't right this wasn't the Naruto they played ninja with no something had happened he had a distant look to him.

And he wasn't that bundle of sunshine anymore it was like the sun had burned out and all it had left was a cold shell.

"Naruto..." Shikamaru began his voice barely a whisper but it carried . Naruto looked up to Shikamaru and a small upward twitch of his lips gave Shikamaru everything that he needed to know, he looked over to Choji and nodded .

They scooted apart enough to let Naruto sit down between them and Naruto walked up the set of stairs moving between them he swung his feet over the long bench and rested his forearms on the table ignoring the stares of his classmates, choosing to instead talk with Shikamaru and Choji.

Choji started first " so what happened? Where were you I thought we were gonna play ninja till we went to the academy? You stopped coming" Choji asked munching on his bag of chips.

Naruto's eyes darkened for a moment before he felt a hand on his back Shikamaru looked at him with a look that said you aren't alone...and he wasn't not since that day.

Xflash backX

Naruto sat alone swinging on the 'demon's' swing under the tree that shaded him he watched like he did every day. He watched the kids play ninja right in front of him .

Loneliness.

A dreadful human emotion that affected him far more than it should especially for a child his age, he was alone most of the time he saw jiji rarely he was practically getting crushed with paper work with the chunin exams out in suna.

The life of a hokage was hard Naruto understood that.

It was a while before Naruto actually began to take interest in ninja when two kids showed up that were new to that group and could actually do jutsu, the pineapple headed one could use shadows and the fat one could make himself expand.

All Naruto could think of to say was " so cool!" his eyes brightened and opened too near ridiculous proportions.

Some of the kids heard him and gave him a dirty look, Naruto knew that he couldn't play with them and if he did they'd pretend he was the villain

Some of his few joys were watching this, dreaming of becoming a ninja was what he relied on to keep him going on. He wanted to be looked up to not shunned .

So he stayed slowly swinging and looking on at the spectacle the shadows twisting around the villain who gave a yell of defeat before laughing as the shadows tickled him, it wasn't long before the round was over and Shikamaru and Choji were standing back to back with their thumbs up.

They all had huge smiles.

But two dropped, it took a while for Naruto to notice but the two with the cool powers were looking at him but they weren't dirty looks .

No they seemed to be confused, confused as to why he was just sitting there perhaps? Naruto didn't know but he found himself almost uncomfortable at how different the looks were.

The two of them started to walk over before being stopped by one of the boys they were playing with, they exchanged a few words before the pineapple haired one scowled and the large one frowned.

Naruto's heart dropped another light taken away just like that.

The two of them brushed past the boy and walked up to Naruto, the group of boys behind them running off.

The one with the pineapple hair looked down at him before talking " hey you wanna play ninja with us?" he asked putting his hand out.

Naruto hesitated for a moment then responded "w-wait you want m-me to play with y-you?!" Naruto asked eyes wide.

Shikamaru frowned "yea you coming?" he asked shaking his hand out .

"But why?" Naruto asked looking at the hand.

"Look man I don't know what their deal was but I don't have any problems with you, now are you gonna come or not i'm quite the lazy person you see and my arm's getting tired." he said back.

Naruto couldn't help but let out a chuckle taking the hand and getting up from the swing. He Shikamaru and Choji walked away from the swing set off to play ninja .

Xend flashbackX

"Look I can't tell you right now " Naruto said turning pulling his collar down to show some of the scars.

Choji instantly dropped his bag of chips any hunger he had before erased. They both nodded turning back to the front and settling into a comfortable silence.

Iruka finally being able to settle down the class addressed the late Naruto, he had missed introductions and it'd be best to get that out of the way now.

"Naruto would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Iruka asked,

Naruto stood up and began speaking " I am Naruto Uzumaki, I hope that I will be able to acquaint myself with you all in the hopefully near future." Naruto said entering into a bow.

The class sweatdropped at the entirely formal introduction .

Iruka smiled awkwardly "t-thank you Naruto you may take your seat" the scarred chunin said sitting down in a chair of his own.

Naruto nodded and took his seat once more between Shikamaru and Choji .

The lessons were absolutely useless the only thing useful was history class which helped him make sure he didn't repeat past mistakes but even that he could learn at home.

It was a disappointment to say the least.

After the classes for the day Naruto brought Shikamaru and Choji down the village and into the slums.

"So where are we going Naruto?" Choji asked keeping pace with him on his right side.

Naruto's eyes darkened for a moment a shudder running down his spine. Shikamaru grimaced this was not going to be good.

"I'm going to show you guys what happened." Naruto said rounding the corner to what had to be the most secluded spots in the village.

When they rounded the corner they came upon a rusty metal building orange stains littered the outside walls, looking back he wondered how he didn't see it as suspicious.

Naruto laid a hand on the door and looked back to Shikamaru and Choji he gave them a look once more "are you sure you wanna go through with this ?" Naruto asked looking back at them.

Shikamaru and Choji nodded without hesitation. A silence settled over them as Naruto opened the door.

When the door was opened the stench of rotting flesh and blood overwhelmed their senses. Stepping in Shikamaru and Choji instantly noticed they were ankle deep in red liquid they stiffened as Naruto flipped a switch and a dim light shone over the inside of the cellar like building.

The floor was covered in blood and limbs legs arms patches of skin and patches of bloodstained yellow hair. Shikamaru and Choji instantly emptied the contents of their stomachs at the sight of their friends countless amounts of severed limbs .

They heard rustling behind them and turned to see Naruto slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Choji and Shikamaru clenched their fists the shadows in the rooms writhing in unbridled anger, Choji began to emit a blue aura his hair slowly beginning to lift.

Naruto was covered in foul words carved into his body with brutal tools, images of the fox scarred his form demonic inscriptions lining his body.

"Who…!" they began the shadows rising and the aura around Choji increasing "who did this to you!" they yelled their chakra signatures spiking to levels an academy student shouldn't have.

Naruto closed his eyes buttoning his shirt back up, "i don't know who it was, but they were a group of civilians that changed every so often there are so many that I can't begin to know who exactly it was that orchestrated the event or even those who took part." Naruto said

"All I know is that I can never see the village in the same light as before" Naruto said tears beginning to form in his eyes "i don't even know what to do from here on being the hokage doesn't look so appealing anymore!" Naruto continued a drop of despair beginning to enter his tone .

Shikamaru frowned he was mad yes but his friend needed some comfort, the shadows slowly began to settle changing from rigid writhing blades to outlines of the shapes in the room.

The aura around Choji slowly but surely dissipated his hair lowering back to normal. Shikamaru and Choji approached Naruto enveloping him in a hug as the young Uzumaki cried his eyes out.

He had not known the warmth of friends truly until he had met Shikamaru and Choji.

Now he knew.

After what to him seemed like hours but was truly only a couple minutes Naruto's sobs slowly stopped his tears drying up. He pulled back and smiled at them wiping his eyes.

"Thank you both" Naruto said shutting off the light as they headed out.

Shikamaru smiled weakly what he just saw would stick with him forever he was sure Choji felt the same way.

Having showed them what they needed to see Naruto headed back to the Sarutobi clan compound Shikamaru and Choji heading back to the Nara and Akimichi compounds respectively.

When Naruto got home he found Sarutobi sitting down on the wooden floor that led out to the clearing looking up to the sky as he smoked on his curved pipe.

Naruto walked up behind him before he was thrown out of the room and into the clearing.

"Come now Naruto are you going to let an old man throw you around like this?" he asked with a small chuckle.

Sarutobi threw off his robes off and revealed his battle armor "come on Naruto your training begins now!" Sarutobi yelled out.

Naruto got up and charged him the two of them charging towards each other, Naruto jumping up and attempting to kick Sarutobi.

"Let's go old man !"

X6 hours laterX

'Holy crap jiji is strong ' Naruto thought between ragged breaths he laid there sprawled out on the floor,chest heaving.

Sarutobi walked over to Naruto and squatted down next to him. " not bad for your first day of training"Sarutobi said dusting off Naruto and helping him up.

"Now what do you say we grab something to eat the Sarutobi chefs are the best." Sarutobi continued .

"Did you mean for that to rhyme ?" Naruto asked walking back into house .

"maybe "

Xthat nightX

After Naruto had sorely eaten the food laid out before him had tried to go to sleep but he wasn't tired before now he had always just hit the bed and passed out.

But he couldn't sleep it's not that he was troubled or anything it just felt like he had all the energy he could ever need he couldn't see himself sleeping right now so he went out to the courtyard.

Five steps in he suddenly felt himself ejected from reality , the world suddenly became dark and his body impacted the ground leaving him in quite the comical position.

XmindscapeX

Naruto awoke in a labyrinth a maze filled with knee deep water, above him was the night sky a full moon-possibly the largest he had seen sat there in the sky, a sky filled with stars that twinkled with an almost unreal amount of sway.

To say the least it was mesmerizing.

But aside from the sky Naruto was put on edge by the fact that he had woken up in a strange place had he been knocked out on his way to the courtyard? would he have to endure that torture once again? Naruto's stomach filled with dread and twisted leaving a sick feeling in his stomach.

Fuck.

He had to get out of here.

Naruto took off into a dead sprint twisting and turning in whatever way his instincts told him was right, he didn't doubt his instincts they were what let him live to this point.

And he would survive this . no matter what.

Naruto ran and ran until he had come upon a stairway that was ridiculously high he literally could not see the top.

"How fun more physical labor, like I haven't done enough of that today." Naruto complained getting on all fours and running up the stairs at high speeds.

Soon enough a panting Naruto pulled himself over the tops stair sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Craaaaaap" Naruto wheezed out.

It was then.

Naruto realized how high he had climbed.

It was then.

Naruto realized what he was standing on.

"This has to be a dream" he muttered to himself, eyes wide in disbelief.

"No, not a dream but rather a manifestation of another world." a voice called out from behind him.

Naruto turned to see a man with long brown hair , dressed in white robes with purple lining , his sclera was black and his irises were white it would have been scary if it didn't seem so natural on him.

"A manifestation of what?" Naruto asked as the man continued his slow trek towards him.

"This place " the man gestured to the world around them" is your mind however I and another had changed it from its...previous state." he said with a frown.

"You messed with my head!" Naruto yelled the ice forming around him. Naruto stood up putting one hand in his pocket and slouched it almost didn't fit what with the sophisticated get up he was in.

"No no no I simply changed the environment that I had to... continue in I have not changed your mental state at all." the man assured.

"Why should I believe anything you say?!" Naruto snarled eyes hardening as the man closed the distance between them.

Aizen stopped three feet away from Naruto " because if I wanted to hurt you don't you think I would have already?" he asked an exasperated expression on his face.

Naruto blanched at the man that was highly over used during his lifetime. But he'd indulge him.

For now.

"Ok if you're not here to hurt me , then why are you here you can't be living in my mind right and what about the other person you spoke of" Naruto asked.

In a second a man wearing a black undersuit and red armor appeared out of nowhere. And instantly Naruto took a step back a feeling of fear and dread pooled within him.

"M-Madara Uchiha" Naruto stuttered fear and disbelief etched into his voice.

Aizen and Madara grimaced the feeling Naruto felt entering their minds as well.

It was...unpleasant to say the least.

"Calm down" Madara said sounding much more threatening than he intended.

"Rigghhttt" Naruto said backing down the steps slowly.

Madara sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

Naruto had made it halfway down the steps when he started sprinting down them.

Holy.

Fuck.

He had Madara motherfucking Uchiha in his head.

 _ **And that's all for this chapter folks I do so hope you enjoyed this first chapter and hope you look forward to the many that are sure to come and if not well eat a clock.**_


	2. A hero's growth

It took Naruto 25 seconds to make it down to the labyrinth however just as he made the turn Madara appeared before him arms crossed with a tick mark just above his brow.

"Now say you were able to run"Madara began eye morphing into the rinnegan "where would you go?,can you run from your own mind ?"

Madara stuck his hand out as Naruto turned tail he pulled him in with bansho tennin looking him straight in the eye he finished "no."

Naruto had just realised who he was fucking with he couldn't run from this dude he couldn't make it 6 feet without him pulling him back.

"Ok" Naruto said in resignation.

Madara nodded his tic mark slowly vanishing ,after he felt Naruto calm down he shunshined up the stairs.

Madara was set down in front of the two of them once more.

"Ok ok so Madara Uchiha and?" Naruto asked gesturing to the man dressed in white and purple.

The man did a slight bow "i am sosuke Aizen feel free to call me Aizen " he said with a small smile.

Naruto smiled a bit before bowing back "I am Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you" Naruto said a small smile adorning his features.

Aizen smiled back at him "Now that introductions are out of the way I can tell you why you're here." Aizen said

Naruto nodded prepared for a long story.

"Madara and I noticed you had begun training with the third, or Hiruzen" Aizen started.

"Seeing as it seemed like you were getting serious about getting stronger we thought we'd step in" Madara continued.

"Why would you two want to help me become stronger?" Naruto asked .

Madara and Aizen grimaced again before Madara spoke up "I helped build konoha the village you 'grew up' in, I've seen everything felt everything through your eyes I still do every day." Madara began a sliver of warmth slipping into his tone .

"Aizen and I have seen it all yes even then through all the suffering and pain you've been through, through the highs and lows we've been there" Madara continued.

"All of the disadvantages in this world stem from a person's lack of strength,ability, and knowledge all of these things are what bring about pain ."

"That is the concept of a loser"

"The world runs on power everything is determined by the superior power, you are weak….that is why you lose"

"That is the concept of dominance"

"But if you , Naruto if you were to become a winner would you look down on the losers that once looked down upon you?"

"You are weak , you were once the brunt of another man's strength you faced the disadvantages of this world"

Madara and Aizen spoke in sync now "We are tired of feeling like the loser tired of YOU feeling like the loser, we Naruto we want you to grow strong" they both finished a certain strength flowing through those words.

Naruto felt completely overwhelmed these guys lived through what he lived through ? and not only that but they wanted to help him? Nobody else should of had to go through that...Naruto's ice instantly broke tears falling from his eyes .

Tears spilled , from eyes that he had thought dried up . Aizen and Madara moved both at the same time and appeared at Naruto's side in an instant arms resting on either of his shoulders.

"Thank you, thank you both" Naruto said through sniffles .

"Let it be known Naruto" Aizen started drawing the blonde's attention.

"I will always be here for you, I'm not going to protect you by being your shield or armor, I will be the first that gives you the dagger hidden in your pillow , be it knowledge , or power."Aizen said.

Naruto nodded wiping away the tears.

His look changed a smile appeared on his face " So when do we get started?" Naruto asked. Madara grinned .

"Now" Madara said ejecting him from his mindscape. "When you awake we will begin"his voice sounded detached now as the world faded only to be the prelude of his awakening.

Naruto awoke in the courtyard looking around he looked at the darkened courtyard illuminated by the few lamps that were strung about the courtyard.

'Naruto ' hearing a voice come out of nowhere Naruto did a 360 on one foot half expecting the third to appear out of nowhere. He had a habit of doing that.

"Madara?" Naruto exclaimed half expecting him to be here.

'I'm in your head you dunce!' He heard a gruff voice berate him.

'Now as for training ' Madara said a sinister tone entering his voice .

Craaaap

XmindscapeX

"When you are done with Naruto make sure his body is strong enough to take the hogyoku " Aizen said to Madara pulling out the brightly shining crimson orb.

"When I am done he will be ready for anything your training will throw at him" Madara said.

Aizen smirked back to Madara" I'm looking forward to seeing his progression"

"By the way"Madara said " Good speech" he finished with a smirk .

Aizen's cheeks tinged just a bit he was a bit embarrassed by it having never given true words of support . "Shut up fool !" he said stomping off.

XTimeskipX

In his time under the care of Madara and Hiruzen Naruto learned well he hadn't slept once in the past 4 years, why? Because Madara and had messed with his dna within his mindscape how he knew where to go and what to do was beyond him he was baffled to be completely honest. Apparently Madara had decided he needed a bit of Uchiha in him he didn't give him the sharingan or anything but instead he formed his body like his own from his muscles and bones to even his hair Madara changed changed him as well focusing his muscles to be more lean fast and strong rather than bulky with no real purpose aside from looking intimidating.

Madara had drilled everything into him that Sarutobi didn't, Sarutobi gave him battle experience and the Sarutobi clan taijutsu style the saru no te.

Not only did he drill in taijutsu but he taught Naruto various weapon styles part of being a god of Shinobi was knowing how to use what you came all you didn't win a war by charging into enemy territory where the weapons they used were foreign. He made sure Naruto was equipped with that knowledge, in case things ever got that bad again.

By the time Hiruzen was done with him Naruto could handle most weapons on a level tenten was still working towards. Sarutobi didn't just teach him taijutsu and weapons he taught Naruto 4 jutsu that were essential to the Sarutobi fighting style as a whole.

The shadow clone jutsu , shuriken shadow clone jutsu and the multi versions of both.

While Sarutobi shared his techniques with Naruto during the day Madara drilled him into the dirt floor at night keeping his body at prime condition. After they did his physical exercises Madara had him work on chakra control as time went on and his chakra control got better Madara tested his chakra affinities he had a natural affinity for water and lightning and wind Madara wasn't the best teacher for this but he had been all around the world and seen countless lightning user use their jutsu so he did what he could there just as he did with the water affinity and once again for the wind.

Shikamaru had trained up along with Naruto in the time that they were there after the event he had talked to his dad about how the shadows rose off the ground instead of just moving.

At the mention of it his dad grinned , it was a grin that promised lots and lots of vigorous training sessions. Grins don't lie Shikamaru realized. As he trained with his dad his mastery over the shadows increased he began to learn more and more about the Nara clan history about how over time their ability to use shadows had watered down due to the ignorant inbreeding of former clan heads.

But every once in awhile somebody with a potent bloodline would be able to use the shadows the way they were meant to be , stealth, long range , short range , genjutsu, taijutsu , ninjutsu, even kenjutsu all of them could be obtained with these shadows. So what did Shikaku do? He called in a bunch of favors from jonin freind's and had them train him in things he didn't know kenjutsu genjutsu and higher level stealth tactics. ninjutsu and battle tactics were left to him.

They worked on chakra control till he could control the shadows with ease mastering both the tree and water walking techniques. After that Shikaku and Shikamaru's various instructors drove him into the ground until he could use the shadows in all of its forms and could defend himself without them.

As Shikamaru's mastery over the shadows grew so did his physical body his masters made sure he kept in shape.

One day when using the shadows he was suddenly enveloped by them a swirling mass of shadow, when he looked down his hands were black along with the rest of his body the only thing that wasn't black were his eyes that shone yellow.

In a panic he called shukaku who upon seeing him burst into laughter. He told him that he had achieved the ultimate level of mastery 'shadow possesion full body ' it allowed him to literally become a shadow for an amount of time.

Choji like Shikamaru told his father about the blue aura and again like Shikamaru received wide eyes. Akimichi Chouza showed his son what they called the butterfly state he explained to his son that he could reach this state by converting calories into chakra also known as _Karorī Kontorōru_ mastering this allows them to use the state freely with little risk to their body.

How he began Choji's training was he fought him and gave Choji the three coloured pills the fight went drastically in Chouza's way until Choji had taken the third pill. Choji had sprouted wings wispy flame like patterns flowed through them.

He caught Chouza's butterfly bomb with one hand and delivered one of his own back Chouza caught it with a smile congratulating his son on reaching the butterfly state. After that Chouza made Choji stay in the state as long as he could.

When Choji's state fell he passed out , when he awoke again he feasted on the clan's famous barbeque his father gave him a proud look as he enjoyed his reward. When that was done Chouza took Choji back out and told Choji to focus on the feeling that he felt when he reached the butterfly state.

Choji did and soon found himself thinning down at a rapid pace, Chouza told him to tone it down he was converting too much chakra . Choji followed his orders and pulled back keeping it to a low consumption but it was still far too much. Before they began to truly train him in the state Chouza decided it'd be best for him to perfect his chakra control.

They began with the tree walking exercise and then moved on to water walking , when he had been able to stand on the water Chouza said it wasn't enough so what did he make Choji do? Dance. Choji had to be able to do the waltz on the water if he wanted to master the butterfly state.

When Choji had achieved this they began to teach him all of the advance clan techniques from butterfly bullet to multi expansion jutsu.

It was the day of the graduation Naruto , Shikamaru, and Choji were all sitting in the middle row side by side all but one had changed their appearances Choji wore a black undershirt with a blue Akimichi clan symbol on the chest area, around his neck was his white scarf and around his shoulders was a new short sleeved jacket it was blue with the Akimichi symbol on the back. For pants Choji wore a pair of black shorts with bandages wrapped around the left leg. His hands and legs were wrapped in bandages and he wore a pair of black ninja sandals. In his ears were small iron loops.

Shikamaru was doned in a white coat that reached down to his knees the collar was made out of black fur, underneath the coat he wore a black shirt with yellow tribal patterns inscribed near the waist. For pants he wore loose black anbu pants taped just just above ankles and he wore a pair of white ninja sandals. In his ears were plain and simple iron studs

Naruto smiled at his friends they had obviously gotten stronger , they had a look about them that showed that they'd been through a lot, he felt like he wasn't deserving of companions like this.

Iruka entered the classroom a broad smile on his face "Hello all my students!, are you ready to become genin?!" Iruka said smiling widely, Mizuki came in after him with a sly smirk.

Naruto smiled back at the teacher's enthusiasm he was ready to get out of the academy and become a ninja he was no longer going to be the loser.

Iruka began to call each student down for their genin test they had to do the academy three jutsu. The Bunshin, the Henge, and the Kawarimi.

Naruto waited till Choji was called up and watched intently how he did. First up was the Bunshin Choji made a bunshin of himself perfectly Naruto saw no difference between the two.

"Well done Choji now henge." Iruka asked.

Choji nodded using a hand sign to henge the bunshin into his father in his butterfly state. Awed gasps flew throughout the crowd watching as the bunshin of Chouza punched at Choji at high speeds and Choji dodged each one.

"Well done! Now Choji just one more the kawarimi and you pass!" Iruka said eager to see the way this batch of genin would turn out .

Choji dodged one more time before using kawarimi to switch with Naruto only for him to continue to dodge Chouza's assault.

"Well done Choji" Iruka said clapping for him, Choji nodded with a smile switching back with Naruto as he dispelled the bunshin.

"Please retrieve your headband and take your seat" Mizuki said gesturing to the assorted headbands. Choji went up and picked up a blue headband and tied it around his forehead before going back up.

It was a while before Shikamaru had been called up he used the bunshin with ease, used henge to turn it to his father before it tried to punch him . He used kawarimi to switch with a log and then dispelled the bunshin.

"Last up is Naruto Uzumaki"Iruka said looking up to the rose and walked down the stands giggles filling the room. Words like failure, demon, and trash were passed around.

Suddenly the room blackened and a large amount of killing intent flooded the room. Students looked around in fear as yellow eyes opened up all around them and a smile filled with sharp teeth opened in the front of the class.

The ki flooding the room came from Choji who had a murderous look in his eyes .

The students were all attacked with visions of their families getting killed , hands wrapping around their throats and knives piercing their bodies. Many reached for a kunai to end their suffering before with a swipe of Naruto's hand the room returned to what it was a classroom for the future generation.

Few were spared Kiba,Hinata,Shino, Sasuke ,Ino, and Iruka.

Iruka took a deep breath and instantly yelled at the two of them "What the hell are you thinking that could be considered an offence in the eyes of the law." Iruka yelled to Shikamaru and Choji.

Shikamaru and Choji grew tic marks before Shikamaru spoke up"Iruka you know and I know that what we just did is nothing to the countless felonies your students committed just now...or did you forget? " Shikamaru asked, Iruka grimaced he was right the thirds rule stated anyone to speak of Naruto's condition then they would be executed nearly all his students just did. If anything Shikamaru and Choji helped them.

"V-very well but please" he looked around to the pale faces of the genin" use lighter methods next time" Iruka asked.

Shikamaru nodded.

Naruto continued his trek down the stairs before he was addressed by Iruka" ok Naruto let's start with the henge. Naruto nodded and henged into Sarutobi Iruka nodded " next up kawarimi " Naruto threw a kunai up into the air used kawarimi threw the kunai to the ground switched places with it again catching the kunai in his hand .

The room tensed the last part of the test was approaching everybody held their breath as Iruka directed the last jutsu "Ok Naruto the last is the bunshin " Iruka said watching as Naruto formed a handsign and a clone popped up next to him giving the crowd a smooth smirk .

"W-well done Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed motioning for him to come up and grab his head band. Naruto smiled and walked up to grab his headband he picked up one with black cloth.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei " Naruto said with a slight bow. After that he went back up to his seat.

"Congratulations to all those who passed if you have not passed I ask that you leave the classroom. " Iruka asked "To all those who did pass please make your way to the field for the rookie of the year tests." Iruka instructed making a gesture towards the door.

The class filled out to the field , the field was marked with 3 arena's all of them made out of multiple slabs of stone placed into neat blocks . Iruka instructed everyone to line up before calling out the first three matches.

"First up is Shino vs Hinata, Sakura vs Ino, Shikamaru vs Sasuke" Iruka called out.

Shino sighed leaving the line of students , he truly did not want hurt Hinata. Hinata shyly walked to the arena her head nearly disappearing in the jacket.

Shino and Hinata squared off, Hinata charging first. She came after Shino with two quick juuken jabs one his solar plexus the other to his left lung , Shino quickly stepped back avoiding the first strike before he bended backwards avoiding the second strike.

His backwards lean lead into a flip kick that left Hinata into the air. When Shino landed on his feet he led his bugs in the air swarming about with a low buzzing sound to catch Hinata. When they reached her she began to float softly to the ground.

Hinata got up determined to at least land a hit she flipped off the bugs coming down at Shino with a kick, he allowed her to hit him using his bugs to block most of the force.

He capitalized on her position grabbed her leg and threw her way before speeding after her looking to end this with one blow. Shino appeared above Hinata and punched down for her head hoping to knock her out.

Hinata rolled to the side avoiding the punch and the two that came after that she sprung to her feet and kicked the now vulnerable Shino, Shino skid back just a little before he continued his assault.

Shino charged after Hinata sliding under her and kicking her in the air before grabbing her legs and slamming her back down creating a giant cloud of dust.

The announcer of the match declared Shino the winner as the smoke cleared and Hinata was found unconcious.

The fight between Ino and Sakura was pathetic Ino even with her clan's techniques somehow managed to be the same level as Sakura they threw 3 maybe 4 punches before knocking each other out with a cross counter it was really disappointing.

Shikamaru and Sasuke like Hinata and Shino squared off against each other however unlike Shikamaru and Sasuke one of them wasn't a prideful prick.

"You think your tough because you casted a genjutsu on the class? I'll show you your just as weak as the dobe you hang out with " Sasuke said throwing three shuriken before charging at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru without using his hands commanded the shadows to block the shuriken and then used a wall of shadow to push him towards Sasuke when they met Sasuke tried to roundhouse kick him , he ducked under grabbed Sasuke's leg and arm before kneeing him in the back before using the shadows to slam him too the ground.

Sasuke got up with a snarl activating his sharingan , he pulled out a kunai and attacked Shikamaru swiping at him as fast as he could . Shikamaru merely sidestepped all the strikes and waited for an opening, one came in the form of Sasuke swinging too far.

"You overextended" Shikamaru whispered

Shikamaru capitalized forming shadows around his arm and punching Sasuke in the chest it was relatively weak and Sasuke was about to start a rant however he was interrupted by Shikamaru "Remember your place before you go and insult one of your betters , ant." Shikamaru said his words carrying in the wind to reach the ears of all in the field. a large cylinder made entirely of shadow came from Shikamaru's elbow and slammed back down sending tremendous amounts of force into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke flew across the clearing and out of the arena before impacting against the courtyard wall.

Shikamaru's words seemed to carry with the wind reaching the ears of all in the field.

"Oooohhhh that looked like it hurt " Naruto commented to Choji with a sly grin.

Choji laughed as Shikamaru punched him across the clearing nearly spilling his chips in the process."What a drag that was" Shikamaru said rubbing his neck as he trekked over to his two friends

"Don't feel too disappointed he believes that just because he's an Uchiha he can do what he wants hopefully your fight was a wake up call" Naruto said in a matter o fact tone.

"Next up is Kiba vs Choji, and Naruto and?" Iruka muttered realizing there was an uneven amount of people until Mizuki volunteered "Worry not Iruka I'll test him " Mizuki said walking to the arena .

Kiba and Choji approached their arena as well.

Kiba was not one for patience so the second Choji entered the arena he immediately tried to use fang over fang on Choji. Choji immediately used his expansion jutsu to expand his arm far past the size of a normal human, he caught Kiba who was still spinning and threw him to the ground. Kiba continued to spin tunneling into the ground before he reappeared at the other side.

Kiba charged again swiping at Choji with his claws nearly twisting as he switched between hand and foot flipping around in an intricate array of attacks. Choji weaved between each attack just as he had with his bunshin he returned a few every once in awhile hoping to knock Kiba off guard so he could finish him with a crushing blow.

Kiba hopped back before letting akamaru down, going through a string of hand seals before in a puff of smoke akamaru became the mirror image of him. Choji seeing his opponent get serious began to concentrate and very soon the arena became flooded with a dense azure chakra.

This chakra formed wings more specifically butterfly wings , they lit the battlefield ablaze with a fluorescent blue light. Choji's fists lit ablaze with the same light and energy from before , his hair and his clothes seemed to no longer to be affected by gravity, lifting up just slightly as though there was wind.

Choji became deadly serious , his face showing a silent fury that rarely was let out.

Choji disappeared from view only a trail of blue chakra leading to Kiba left as a clue of where he was. In an instant he was above Kiba fist bathed in chakra. "BUTTERFLY BOMB!" Choji roared slamming his fist into the ground.

Kiba barely dodged the initial hit before he was sent flying by the shockwave it caused. Akamaru helped him recover and they were soon facing the smoke cloud that had formed.

The smoke blew away with a flap of Choji's wings. Kiba being the not so smart guy he was decided to comment despite the danger he was in "C'mon butterfly-guy ,come at me!" Kiba taunted much to akamaru's disappointment.

Choji grinned and disappeared once again flying towards Kiba at a speed he couldn't trace with his eyes , Choji appeared fist cocked before roaring out "BUTTERFLY BULLET!" in a flash of blue Choji's fists moved at the speed of light Kiba was assaulted by hundreds of chakra infused punches until the announcer called the match.

Choji let up , fists lowering to his sides and his wings dissipating his hair floated back down along with his clothes.

Two medic nin came to the arena to pick up Kiba before he was taken off to the konoha general hospital formerly run by the legendary medic nin Tsunade Senju. Choji held back fortunately so he was let off with only bruises.

Choji left the arena and joined Shikamaru, both of them stared intently at the fight between Mizuki. Mizuki had instantly taken off towards Naruto in a rush to beat the 'demon' down . with a draw of his kunai Mizuki swiped at Naruto who just fell backwards knees bending until his head hit the ground. His legs pushed off the ground flipping him off of his head onto his feet.

By now Mizuki was a bit weirded out, it looked so unnatural the way Naruto had dodged he had slinked as though he had no bones. "Kos...or some say Kosm" Naruto began a far off tone in his voice. Naruto flipped over landing on his back before rising by his knees coming face to face with Mizuki "Do you hear our prayers?" He asked not to Mizuki but to an entity of another plane. Mizuki grew in rage , why? Because Mizuki was human.

Humans fear what they do not know, the fear of darkness is not due to the darkness itself but instead what lies obscured by what we cannot see. Mizuki could not see what Naruto had become, why? Because he lacked insight.

"What are you talking about demon!?" Mizuki yelled out caution thrown to the wind.

"Come now...let us speak of the higher plane, let us sit together in the cosmos and speak feverishly. " Naruto spoke it was almost as if he himself was not in his own body and as he said that so close to Mizuki it was a though the undead itself were right before him.

Mizuki slashed Naruto apart tearing him to pieces leaving him on the ground. Even so his mouth continued to move "grant us eyes, grant us eyes oh wonderful Kos, to save us from our beastly idiocy." after the mouth had spoken It's piece it ceased moving.

However this did not last long: as though Kos, or as some say Kosm had answered his prayer Naruto's body began to stick together the flesh paling and crackling to the point did not look like flesh but instead it began to look brittle almost like tree bark.

The wood like pieces stitched together bubbling as it reattached the 'flesh' mended until a body was there the head replaced by a mushroom like growth.

What sounded like moans came from the lumen wood as it rose to its feet its knees making creaking sounds like wood scraping against wood .

Mizuki backed away as the moans got louder,small tentacles grew from the wood and wrapped around its forearms . Slowly oh so slowly at an agonizing pace it made it's way towards Mizuki who continued to back up only to find he couldn't leave.

The being suddenly sped up its hands morphing into tentacles and reaching out into the air and arching towards Mizuki. They hit Mizuki causing him to jolt as wave upon wave of electricity hit him with every tentacle that came in contact with him. They circled around his body electrocuting him with enough power to light up a city square.

Jumping up and twisting around sickening cracks filling the air as his body twisted into loops, when he reached the apex of his jump he unwinded and slammed Mizuki into the ground. Small charges traveling along the ground before dying off.

The class sat their in confusion as Naruto's and Mizuki had traded a couple blows before Mizuki just stopped moving, only occasionally screaming out as though in had a small smirk on his face seeing Mizuki get bested by an academy student a strong academy student but still an academy student all the same and with genjutsu no less.

"Winner Uzumaki, Naruto"

Naruto released Mizuki from the genjutsu and quickly said his peace."I strive for something beyond the strongest, so much so that challenging me would be the most ridiculous thought ever, that fighting me would be a sin"

Mizuki couldn't manage a response in fact Naruto was unsure if he was even able to hear what he had said. Saliva leaked from his parted lips and his body twitched, reacting to the lightning Naruto fabricated in his mind.

Welp thanks for joining me once again in the essence of fate do feel free to msg me with any pairing ideas or anything else you might like me to add in.

Until next time my freinds .


End file.
